Nostalgic
by KurowanwanFai
Summary: Sometimes memories are the only reason we hang on to life. Kurofai drabbles. Will come in two parts only, but in different POV's.


A/N: I had this story for more than half a year already but I'm too busy with my thesis to publish it. Last October 30, my group and I defended our thesis and passed. I'm so happy. :) That was an awesome gift, for today is my birthday. And in honour, I have decided to publish this. Hope you enjoy.

Warning: Contains Boy's Love, boyXboy Love.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A hand twisted the shower knob letting the cold water run down on a slim body. The man tilted his head up letting it run through his face. Whenever he felt sad, lonely, or angry, a cold shower never failed to ease up his feelings. He enjoyed taking a bath, because of the fact that he was alone. Alone means being able to enjoy the serenity of his surroundings; he can think coherently this way. He usually thinks about life changing matters during baths.

He missed those times because he can't do it anymore.

A knock was suddenly heard on the bathroom door.

"Fai? I'm going in."

Fai glanced towards the door as a pale man with long jet black hair and gold eyes came into view.

"What's with the look? Unhappy to see me?" The man joked.

Fai just shook his head and returned his gaze on the wall opposite him. Soon, a hand snaked its way to his slim hips, and a chest was pressed against his.

Fai shuddered, uneasy of the feeling. He just closed his eyes.

_It was not that they never took showers together but they do it very seldom since they enjoy taking a bath alone. To an outsider, it seems to be a trivial matter, but to them, it is essential. Although they're madly in love with each other, respect still lingers. Respect in a way, still giving each other their personal space. And having separate baths or showers is one way to do the deed._

_"Idiot! You've been there for an hour! Come out already. You'll catch a cold if you stay too long."_

_A chuckle was heard in the bathroom and after a minute or so the door opened._

_"Awww. Isn't that cute? Kuro-chii's worried!" Said the half naked blond man standing just outside the bathroom, beaming like a fool._

_"You wish bitch, I just don't want you to whine when you catch a cold." The other man said, although denying the fact that he cared - because he really did care - he walked towards the blond man and rubbed the towel to the blond's damp hair; albeit roughly._

_"Ouch Kuro-tan! That hurts!" The blond whined._

_"That's because you're such a girl!" The man retorted._

_The blond smirked, he swatted Kurogane's hand and walked past the red eyed man towards the doorway of their shared bedroom. _

_"Oh is that why Kuro-puppy likes me?" The blond man asked while turning to face the other man._

_Then the blond immediately pulled the only cloth that covered his almost naked body and posed seductively at the man who was watching him intently._

_"But see Kuro-rin I'm not a girl." The blond added, eyes showing no emotion but lust._

_The red eyed man was caught off guard. He gulped lung full of air as he stared at his lover's naked body. He then walked towards the blond man and yanked him towards himself and kissed him forcefully._

_When they broke the kiss he grabbed the blond's cock and squeezes it._

_"Oh yes, I know you're not." He whispered to his lover's ear and carried him bridal style to the bed._

"What are you thinking Fai?"

Fai blinked and saw Ashura looking at him worriedly. He shook his head and said, "Nothing. I'm finished, I'll get dressed now. Don't take too long, we'll be leaving soon."

"Okay. Make sure to dry your hair." answered Ashura.

Fai just nodded and stepped outside the bathroom.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: So how was it? I came up with this idea through the song "Thinking of you" by Katty Perry. I was originally planning to this as a songfic but I think that would be too cliched since I would be literaly making lots of comparisons. Haha.

Thanks for reading.. XD


End file.
